The Legend of Hero's, The Spectacular Seven
by Jingles1337
Summary: When a prophecy is told at camp half blood three worlds collide into a mashup of Terraria, Legend of Zelda and Hero's of Olympus (PJatO was the best I could do) rated T for mild language.
1. A new Prophecy

**So I've kinda given up on Just Overwatch 3, although it had a good following, I ran out of ideas, so here's my latest story, crossing Terraria, Hero's of Olympus (Percy Jackson Trilogy) and the Legend of Zelda! Might be bad but enjoy!**

Camp Half-Blood

Percy was enjoying the lack of monsters for once. Peace was good, but quite boring, with no monsters to hunt and nothing to defend camp from, it basically turned into daily training. Although his relationship with Annabeth had gotten deeper, he almost felt that she was losing the connection he thought they had together. The horn signaling dinner broke his train of thought, so he headed off towards the dining hall. Piper and Leo were laughing hysterically as they walked up to Percy

"Hey man! Why are ya lookin' so down?" Leo questioned him. "he's been thinking too much again. You know Percy, your girlfriend is supposed to be the one thinking, not you." Percy chuckled and responded, " Yeah I guess you're right, I have been thinking a lot. Maybe it's just that there is no excitement around here anymore." "You definitely aren't wrong, no monsters means no fun, so we feel you on that respect." Piper definitely looked starved, and chimed in with a hint of fuss in her voice, "Are we gonna talk all night or can we get some food? I'm starving to the bone!"

The trio parted ways as they headed to their respective tables. Percy almost felt lonely at his table, although it was worse before his half brother Tyson was born. Although he was half demigod, half cyclops, he was the closest to a brother Percy was ever gonna get. He sat down next to Tyson and his hellhound , Mrs. O'leary and harpy, ella. "Hi Percy!" Tyson cheerfully piped. "Hey Tyson, how are ya doing?" "Not bad, took Mrs. O'leary and Ella for a walk in the woods. You know, it sure is peaceful now that those monsters are gone!" Percy tried his best not to look depressed, but Tyson must have noticed. "Percy you've seemed off for a couple of days, you alright?" Percy didn't want to lie to his brother, but his stubbornness made him talk back, " Yes I'm fine! Just stay out of my business!" Percy instantly regretted saying that as Tysons concerned face turned to one of sadness. Percy just didn't look at him, do disgusted in himself to say sorry.

A few minutes later they were walking up to the large fire to offer their best food to their parent God, but as it was Percy's turn, Rachel, the camps Oracle stumbled down the grass towards the fire. She almost collapse but a few campers trained to help keep her stable caught her before she fell. Everyone quieted down as they all knew this was a prophecy:

 _In short time shall three worlds meet, with heroes from all who won't compete_

 _The six shall fight a darkness, shade, purity and blight, all of whom will put up a fight._

 _In their quest through world's to save us all, a friend from one must succumb and fall._

 _To find these heroes you must find three gates, hidden beneath a song slate._

Rachel nearly passed out, as she did with most of the other prophecies she gave. The demigods began to mingle with each other, all of them wanting a single question to be answered. _Who are these heroes, and what is this newfound evil?_

 **Chapter one finished! Sorry it's short, but I struggle to write for extended periods of time, and apparently I like to write late at night, so hooray! I'm just the smartest person on the Planet! Anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter nevertheless, don't expect updates to be frequent, cause procrastination. I also want to add that I've only read Hero's of Olympus up to Mark of Athena and it has been a long time since I read the books, so if I mess anything up, correct me on it and I may edit it, depending if I'm last or not...**


	2. Portals

**So I'm writing again, actually enjoying writing for once, as a change from school, anyway, we will have a glimpse into those two worlds that were spoken of in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

In the world of John.C

Four good friends, Angersmith, Harpwner, Smallsb and Jingles are adventuring in their home world of John.C. The friends are fighters, although represented as different classes, Jingles the Mage, Harpwner the Tank, Angersmith the Gunslinger and Smallsb the Archer. The four work together to fight bosses and get stronger, as do the bosses. They scavenge deep in the underground jungle to find materials for better weapons.

"Smalls, could you light up that wasp, I'm trying to get some Chlorophyte." Harp asks. Smalls pulls out his hallowed repeater and charges into the darkness yelling, "Yeah no problem, GET FUCKED!" Smalls misjudges how deep the hole is and doesn't have anything to slow his fall, and he plummets to his death. "Smalls what did you do? Anger asks, while silently trying to build a swastika, not cause he's a nazi, but because he knows if any of his fellow adventurers will flip their shit if they see it, and he likes to be annoying. Jingles and Harp just laugh their asses off as Smalls makes his way back to the jungle after respawning.

On his way back he sees anger almost completing his swastika. "Anger what the fuck are you doing?" Anger tries to hold back his laugh, but fails miserably while saying," I-I don't know what your talking about." "Guys Anger is trying to build a swastika. Anger I hope you know you're gonna be called a racist fuck." as smalls smashes the swastika apart with his ham axe. "NO, MY BEAUTIFUL CREATION!"

After mining, the quartet head home with their piles of chlorophyte ore. As harp slaves away at the forge, Jingles gets a present, because enemies have present boxes on them around the festive season for whatever reason, and he gets some candy cane blocks. He decides to build a giant candy cane on top of the house while the others are working. After finishing the chlorophyte armour sets, Harp gives them to Smalls and Anger as they sit down with a mug of beer and have a chat, he can't find Jingles, so he radio's Jingles, "Dude, where the hell are you." "Come outside…" Harp walks out, still not able to locate Jingles, until Jingles calls to him from the roof. "How do you like the new edition to the house?" The second Harp sees the Candy cane he is appalled at the sight. "What the fuck in hell's name is that?!" Smalls and Anger run outside and start bawling with laughter. "It's 'supposed' to be a candy cane." "that looks horrible! I could do better with my eyes closed!" "I know, I didn't really try." Jingles jokes as he to starts laughing.

But at the entrance to their fortress, a Portal forms...

Castle gardens

Link, The Hero of Twilight (not THAT twilight) helps to replant flowers in the garden, after the events which unfolded last week. He killed Zant and Ganondorf, and Midna returned to her throne as the Twilight Princess. Link was upset about Midna leaving, as she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid his eyes on, and Midna definitely knew that. But Link was selfless, and he understood how it felt having to run a kingdom, as he had to help Zelda with paperwork, and THAT took at least 7 hours with both of them working. Link prayed that Midna had several workers to help her, especially after the year of her disappearance.

Zelda walked out into the gardens to check on Link's progress. He continued to amaze her. She couldn't understand how quickly Link did everything. She felt empathy for him and let him stop early to head in for some well deserved lunch. Link still kept the Master Sword on him, as there was still monsters that required the Blade of Evil's Bane. At that moment, another portal opened at the castle entrance...

 **Ooh, bad cliffhanger, right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story, I also wouldn't mind constructive criticism in the comments, as well as giving me ideas for what those four baddies should be called and what they look like, as well as a plotline for future parts, cause I have ideas up to a certain point, then it'll be like a bad hair day. As well those Terraria Characters are based off of me and 3 of my friends. Hope you enjoyed the read!**


End file.
